


miscount

by maboroshishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drug Addiction, Drugs, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Konoha Akinori, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi
Summary: Ты все перепутал.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Konoha Akinori
Kudos: 9
Collections: Haikyuu Captains внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс 2020





	miscount

Азиаток здесь любят. Особенно красивых, тощих, с ногами от ушей и длинными высветленными волосами. Что-то вроде редкого (не такого уж), экзотического животного.

Коноха плевать на это хотела, пока действует порошок.

В остальное время ее просто не существует.

Она сбивает каменную клумбу, когда нервно паркуется у колледжа, вываливается из новенькой Ламбо совсем не элегантно и ищет глазами Дайшо. Жадно, хищно. Отчаянно. Черные очки в половину лица обзор не улучшают, не говоря о том, что зрение откровенно село, и картинка рябит.

Рябит белым шумом безразличное голливудское небо.

Конохи не существует, физическая боль выламывает кости наружу острыми осколками, рвет нервные окончания. О психическом состоянии говорить нечего.

Ее тошнит.

Ей плохо.

Ее ломает.

Коноха цепляется пальцами за дверцу машины, у которой так и стоит прижавшись. Ноги почти не держат, она жалобно скулит. Почти как-

— Как дворняжка. — Дайшо приваливается бедром к капоту, веселится, тянет мерзко: — Клумбу сбила, ну ей-богу, Акинори.

Коноха, честно, не знает точно, рада она его видеть или расстроена, что тот не сдох случайной смертью по дороге.

— Иди ты к черту, — она бросает слова злобно, но голос дрожит помехами, выдавая ее состояние.

— Ого, — Дайшо выгибает бровь, приближается вплотную, цепляет ее подбородок пальцами, заставляя смотреть в глаза. — Как же тебя ломает.

— Мы это уже проходили где-то, — сбивчиво шепчет Коноха, когда Дайшо заправляет белые пряди ей за ухо свободной рукой.

— Пойдем.

Нюхать дорожки с его рук — горчит отчаянием затянувшегося безумия. Дайшо — спасение минут на пятнадцать, Дайшо — личный палач на все остальное время. Коноха трет нос в бесполезной попытке смягчить жжение, пока тот вдыхает свои дорожки.

После порошка он всегда больно кусается, и Коноха ненавидит его чуточку меньше, а когда опускается перед ним на колени в не самом чистом туалете колледжа — почти что любит.

Почти что.

Коноха так свыклась с болью, что больше на нее не реагирует.

Коноха спит почти со всеми, кто предлагает, когда она под наркотой, потому что все равно. Потому что холодно. Потому что одиноко.

Потому что хочется нарваться на психопата и _кончить плохо_. Во всех смыслах.

Она сжимает пальцы с длиннющими острыми ногтями на горле Дайшо и шипит сдавленным отчаянием:

— Я ненавижу тебя, ненавижу, ненавижу…

Дайшо смеется и отцепляет ее руку за тонкое запястье:

— Ты все перепутала, девочка.

Ему плевать, с кем спит — спала — Коноха, он приручает ее, как верную собаку. И Коноха льнет всем своим зависимым нутром под его руки.

(Все охотники до обдолбанной безотказной Конохи меняют свои предпочтения на ходу, стоит только отправить одного из них в реанимацию).

Он находит ее год назад одним серым утром на пустой заправке: Коноха курит отвратительно горькие сигареты, сидя на капоте Феррари. Ее правое колено разбито в прорезях широких голубых джинсов, пальцы нервно дрожат, скула стесана.

Дайшо не задает вопросов, забирает ее с той заправки и больше не отпускает — всерьез.

Коноха уходит от него несколько раз — он усмехается только в дверях — и каждый раз возвращается сама. Проклинает себя, конечно.

Ненавидеть Дайшо у Конохи есть все основания: он снимает ее с антидепрессантов и сажает на порошок. А на самом деле — на поводок.

Коноха могла бы сопротивляться, конечно, должна была. Но послушно льнет к его рукам.

Ей нравится это ощущение принадлежности, когда Дайшо забрасывает руку на ее худые плечи под слоем неприлично дорогой и просто неприличной изумрудной шубки, цепляет подбородок костлявыми пальцами и целует на глазах у всего колледжа.

_Мое._

_Даже не пытайтесь._

Коноха устает в один погожий вечер.

Ровным спокойным _хватит_.

Закатное алое солнце застилает асфальт сатином, ослепляет обманчиво-ласковыми бликами. Коноха давит педаль газа и разрешает рукам безвольно упасть с руля. Ламбо разгоняется мягко, с приятным родным звуком. В какой-то момент Коноха дергает уголком губ — она едет навстречу солнцу. И даже не успевает зажмуриться, когда вылетает под колеса грузовика.

Она приходит в себя спустя месяц комы, и первое, что чувствует, — прошивающая каждую клеточку боль, такая, что хочется кричать.

Та боль, которую она чувствовала раньше, — ровная, мертвая. Эта — живая, _невыносимая_.

Оказывается, ее собирали по частям.

По всему телу шрамы, не самый маленький из них — на голове. Длинных волос больше нет — сбрили перед операцией, — за месяц комы отросли ежиком. Черным, конечно же.

Коноха сильно хромает, а еще плохо работает левая рука. Селезенку вырезали. Что-то там еще. Врачи говорят, что отделалась хорошо.

Спустя время ее перевозят на реабилитацию в закрытый центр, наркотическая зависимость для врачей незамеченной не осталась. Родители, привыкшие откупаться от дочери деньгами, оплачивают ей все: от отдельной вип-палаты в больнице до шестимесячного курса в лучшем реабилитационном центре Калифорнии. Полгода она проводит в постоянных разговорах с психологами и бывшими наркоманами.

Проходит день, и Коноха выигрывает у медсестер сигареты в покер после отбоя. Она идет курить за корпус через черный ход, пишет окурком на кирпичной стене: «Бывших не бывает» — и сгибается пополам в больном беззвучном смехе.

Когда приходит время выписываться, Коноха отказывается ехать домой с охраной отца, просит пригнать ее машину.

— Ваша машина, к сожалению, восстановлению после аварии не подлежит.

Коноха цокает языком:

— Да не Ламбо. Феррари. И сигареты мне оставь.

Охранников приходится уговаривать, и на обещании заплатить им, они наконец соглашаются и уходят.

Спустя два часа Коноха уже сидит на парковке колледжа на капоте своей черной Феррари, в джинсах, кедах и простенькой худи размера на три больше ее — с логотипом реабилитационного центра.

Пальцы дрожат, сердце сбоит.

— Привет, принцесса, — бесцеремонно усаживается на капот жизнерадостное нечто. — Ламбо, я смотрю, по частям не собрали?

Коноха двигается. Бросает вместо приветствия бесцветное:

— Юджи.

Терушима Юджи, друг Дайшо. Если у него вообще есть друзья.

— Угости сигаретой? — как всегда, образчик жизнелюбия.

Коноха протягивает ему пачку, зажатую между указательным и средним пальцами. Терушима хмыкает, перехватывает ее руку с ровными короткими ногтями без намека на маникюр.

— Даже когти отстригли, — скалится радостно. — Странно видеть тебя в таком виде.

Ну да. Волосы черные, отросшие, как есть — неровными прядями. Никакого маникюра, никакого макияжа. Вместо дорогого брендового шмотья — затертая худи.

Коноха вырывает руку из цепких пальцев.

— Мне тоже странно.

— Дайшо тут нет, — бросает как бы между делом. Неважная деталь, вроде замечания о погоде.

Коноха оборачивается, хмурится. Что-то не так.

— Где он?

В ее голосе слишком много напряженности. Юджи расплывается в широкой улыбке:

— В психушке.

— В какой еще психушке, Юджи? Мне из тебя клещами информацию тянуть? — Коноха закипает.

— Ладно, ладно, не кипятись, принцесса, — примирительно поднимает руки. — Ты когда разбилась, — Коноха неосознанно поводит лопатками, — Дайшо психовал очень. Даже водителя того нашел, устроил тут светопреставление, — Терушима посмеивается, откидывается назад на локти. — А потом ему сказали, что ты в коме и шансов мало, и его сорвало: нанюхался до психоза и вскрыл себе вены, Ромео хренов. Откачать-то откачали, но в итоге закрыли в психушке, мол, наркоман, еще и суицидник. Вот такие дела…

Коноха больше ничего не слышит, в ее ушах оглушающий ровный писк реанимационной. 

Она постепенно возвращается к жизни. Осветляет волосы, стрижется коротко. Обновляет гардероб: чуть меньше кричащего, чуть больше спокойного. 

Даже сессию пересдает. Хорошая девочка, Акинори.

Через три месяца она стоит, привалившись к машине, на парковке психиатрической клиники. Дайшо застывает олицетворением шока — он, вообще-то, ждал Юджи.

Он даже не знал, что она вышла из комы.

Он даже не знал, что она _жива_.

Коноха выбрасывает окурок на асфальт; кивком головы, уже на ходу к водительскому месту, показывает Дайшо садиться в машину.

Они молчат всю дорогу, Коноха отбивает лениво пальцами неизвестную мелодию по кожаной оплетке руля, Дайшо косится непонимающими глазами.

Она привозит его к себе. Все также без слов ведет в квартиру, щелкает замком. Обходит Дайшо в прихожей, молчаливо тянет за полу толстовки — на ходу, — выпускает ткань из пальцев. Она опускается на край кровати, достает из-под матраса пакетик с белым порошком. Дайшо неверящими глазами смотрит, как она высыпает кокаин на запястье — как он когда-то, — разделяет его аккуратно кредиткой на две дорожки.

Коноха поднимает глаза, предлагает коротким движением руки порошок. В холодном, почти безразличном взгляде — приказ.

Дайшо ошарашенно моргает — раз, два — и раскалывается истерическим больным смехом. Он делает пару шагов, оседает между широко разведенных бедер Конохи, ударяясь о пол, прижимается виском к ее колену, стреляет черными больными глазами:

— Я ненавижу тебя.

Коноха наклоняется, цепляет его подбородок жесткими пальцами, выворачивает к себе и шепчет в самые губы:

— Ты все перепутал.


End file.
